This invention relates to .alpha.-fluoro-.alpha.-cyanoacetates and their carbanions, and more particularly lower alkyl .alpha.-fluoro-.alpha.-cyanoacetates and their carbanions.
There are known many monofluoro compounds that have physiological activities or are efficacious as agricultural chemicals or medicines. It is also known that .alpha.-fluoro.alpha.-cyanoacetates and their carbanions are important intermediates serving as building blocks in the synthesis of such monofluoro compounds.